What Happens in Vegas
by disfunctioned movements
Summary: Bella gets changed after running to Las Vegas.She adopts children until they have a good home for a living. When she meets Edward again will she run or fight for his love? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Las Vegas

_Bella's POV_

_Charlie,_

_I'm sorry about this. I can't stay here anymore. It's too painful. Please understand._

_Bella_

_P.S. if you want to call me my phone will always be on (if you forgot the number it's 435-1096)_

My pen paused before writing 'I love you' in my messy scrawl. I brushed away the tears-again- and placed the note on the counter.

Yes, my name is Bella, Bella Marie Swan, and yes, I'm about to run away from my home in Forks, Washington- to god knows where.

I grabbed my suitcase as well as laptop case- the laptop from Charlie for my birthday.

I looked around the house once more before walking out the door.

It was raining- the usual. I threw my stuff in the passenger seat of my old truck. I turned the key and with a deafening roar it came to life.

I stomped on the gas pedal and flew out of Forks (_Jake fixed her truck)_. I heard my motorcycle move around in the bed and stopped.

While I was rearranging it someone tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped.

"I'm sorry," a guy's voice said as they helped me to my feet. "My name's Claudio."

"Bella." I nodded. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so-"

"Where are you going?"

"Away. Anywhere."

"I have a house in Las Vegas but my car broke down up the road. Will you take me there?"

"Sure hop in." So there I am. I'm going to Las Vegas.

X----X

_Edward's POV_

"Edward? Edward!" my sister called.

"Yes Alice?" I opened my eyes but didn't take my forehead off the glass.

"Edward would you stop moping?"

"Sorry."

"We're moving. Pack up."

"Already am."

She pulled me roughly off the glass. "You need to stop!"

"What?" I inverted my eyes to the ground.

"This." She shook me. "I'm sorry but I hate seeing you like this. I can't stand it!"

"I'm sorry Alice. So where are we going?" I tried to smile for her.

"Not like you care."

"I do," I protested, trying to sound earnest.

"Then read my mind."

_Las Vegas._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Road Trip

_Bella's POV_

"You look tired. Why don't I drive?" Claudio offered.

"I'm not going to sleep."

"What are you a vampire or something?" I flinched. Vampire.

"No."

"Are you okay?" he touched my arm. I immediately shied away.

"Fine."

"Do you believe in vampires?"

_Get him out Bella_, Edward's voice rang in my head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you know Edw-" I flinched again. He smiled.

"Who?"

"Can you pull over? I'm feeling a tad… woozy."

"Umm… sure." _Get him out Bella._

As soon as I pulled over he bit me.

The last thing I remember before fainting was golden, beautiful eyes.

_Claudio POV_

Ah, Edward's girl, hu? I laughed. What fun this will be, torturing him like he did my sister.

"Beautiful Bella. You'll have fun in Vegas." I smiled and started driving.

_Edward's POV_

"We're here Edward. Do you like it?" I turned to Esme then turned back.

"Sure.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"You have something…" She touched the corner of my right eye.

"It's fine Esme. Let's just get inside." I slammed the door and grabbed some bags.

"Edward, Bella-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Edward you have something-"

"Esme told me."

"What does B.S. stand for?"

"I don't know." But I can guess.

_Bella's POV_

"Where am I?" I clutched my throat. It burned.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You, my dear, are going to help me."

"With what?"

"Your ex."

"How do- do you have a drink or something?"

"I thought you might need something." He handed me a cup filled with a red liquid.

"What is this?" I asked after taking a sip.

"Animal blood."

"Ho-how do you know…"

"Edward? He broke my half sister's heart. He didn't pay attention to her and when she expressed… her interests he declined her. He declined my sister."

"Tanya?"

"Ah, a quick learner, I see."

"Why…"

"Why do I think you'll help me? because if you don't I'll kill you."

"What if I say that doesn't bother me?"

"I will kill everyone you love, including-" I tore his head off before he could say anything more.

"Sorry, but I can't take that chance." I dissembled him and burned him.

I looked around his apartment. Tiny, tinier than my room at home.

Tears somehow streaked my face.

"I can't stay here," I wiped my tears away and grabbed my keys from under the small mirror.

"What the hell?" I looked in the mirror again. The initials E.C. were at the corner of my crimson eye- right.

I closed my eyes and looked away- tears welling in my eyes again.

I ran to my truck and slammed the door- too fast for anyone to see.

I fumbled with the key then drove to the woods. I slammed the door and ran into the woods, draining two small deer.

I walked slowly back to the truck, wondering where I'd go.

"Aunt Jenny's house," I murmured.

Let me elaborate- my Aunt Jenny is rich and has a large house just out of Las Vegas. She died last year and left the house to me- telling anyone she was going to die a while after I went to college. I never had the heart to sell it.

"216 Ruben Drive." Dad made me memorize it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Aunt Jenny's house

_Bella's POV_

I drove there and when I slammed the break it broke.

"Shit! Shit!" I closed my eyes. "Stop…"

When I opened my eyes I was at a standstill.

I widened my eyes and got out slowly.

I closed my eyes and pictured it in the garage. When I opened them back up it was still in front of me. I tried moving it back and it did- without me touching it.

I did it again and it was soon in the garage. I took my motorcycle out and put it next to the shiny black Aston Martin. I took my clothing and laptop and walked up to the house, measuring each step.

Not falling.

There was a note taped to the door labeled Belly.

I pealed it off and started to read.

_Belly,_

_Hello my dearest. There is money hidden in these places:_

_-Living room book shelf- top right hand corner_

_-All bedrooms- bedside drawers._

_-Kitchen- fridge door_

_-Dining room cabinets- first on your left._

_There is also money in the table just as you walk in- as well as the keys to my baby. Take care of the place._

_Love,_

_Your Auntie_

I wakled in, placing my keys in the desk and taking out the money. I then systematically searched the house and soon had a huge sum of money lying on the floor of one of the bedrooms.

"2,634,496,042 dollars…" Way too generous.

I sat my laptop on the oak desk and turned it on. While it was booting up I unpacked my clothes into the walk in closet. I needed new clothes, and a job.

I took her car out so I didn't attract too much attention and drove to a clothing store.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Alice and Kids

_Bella's POV_

_Shop around the block- designer clothing_.

I looked up to see Alice unpacking toolds.

"Alice!" I gasped, loud enough for her head to snap up.

I drove away as quick as I could.

My phone rang. "Hi dad-"

"What are you doing here Bella? Are you trying to torture my brother?" she roared.

Tears welled in my eyes. "Alice," was all I could croak. "Please… don't…"

You're still human?"

"No," I squeaked. "Please, listen."

"Okay."

"Alice I don't want to hurt… _him_. I didn't realize you guys were here. I'm just trying to calm down. I-"

"Why do you need to calm down?"

"Because the vampire that changed me wanted me to help kill… _him._ Claudio-"

"Damn him. Bella, listen, come back here-"

"I killed him Alice. I can't. I'm sorry." I shut my phone but it automatically started ringing again.

"Listen-"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, I can't come back. I'm eighteen and not coming home. I'm sorry. Can we talk later? I'm going to a job interview." I passed a now accepting sign for a social worker.

"Bella please."

"Later dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Promise to talk later?"

"Promise." I hung up.

I put a pair of sunglasses on and walked in.

"Hello Mrs…."

"Just Bella." I smiled at the receptionist. "May I talk to your boss?"

"One second." She dialed a number. "Someone is here for you."

"Tell them to come in. Name?"

"She said just Bella, sir." She hung up. "Miss Bella?"

"Just Bella."

"He said to come in."

"Thank you." After she gave me directions I took my bag.

I walked up the marble stairs and went into a room labled administrator- Mr. Wilson Steele.

I tapped the door lightly.

"Come in."

"Hello. My name is Bella. I'd like to-"

"Hello Bella. Please have a seat."

"Okay. May I talk to you about adopting-"

"Of course."

"But just until the children find a good home. I've got a large house, you see, and I'm living alone."

"Oh! Well this is new. One second." His beefy hands shuffled some papers. "How many?"

"I have sixtten rooms- five with bunk beds."

"Five times two equals ten plus eleven equals twenty-one. Are you sure you can handle twenty-one kids?"

"I love children and if they get to be too much I'll hire someone." I smiled.

"Okay well if you just sign here…"

X-----X

"Thank you. Where is the nearest home? I'm new in town." I smiled.

"Right next door. Make sure you show them your papers."

"Where is the nearest car shop?"

"Two blocks down on the right."

"Thank you."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Yes." I smiled once more before walking to the shop.

"Hello, I'd like to buy a van on the spot."

"Right this way Miss."

I got a large blue van and drove it to the children's home.

"Hello ma'am. I was coming to get some children."

"Bella?" I nodded. "Come right this way." She smiled and had me follow her to a small dirty play ground.

I scanned it. "Do you mind if I star for a bit?"

"Take as long as you want." She smiled then walked away.

"Hello." I walked up to a small girl playing by herself with unusual bronze hair in ringlets. "My name's Bella. What's your's?"

"Tennesme," she said shyly.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

She looked down. "Will you send me away?" she asked, peaking up through her long eyelashes shyly.

"Of course not. Would you like to help me pick out some more nice kids?"

"Sure."

"Are those people nice?"

"They tease me."

"Would you like to sit in the car instead?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, let's go."

Se held my hand.

"Ma'am, can I take Rennesme here to my car?"

"Yes, of course."

"Come on honey." She followed me eagerly to the Aston Martin.

"Here's some music for you, and some air conditioning." I turned on the C.D. Edward gave me (she found it 6 months after he left). "If you need me I'll be in the home." She nodded and I left her, going back to the home.

X------X

Two more," I saw a guy raking his eyes across the ground… searching.

Who to pick? He smiled and… thought. His eyes landed on a girl and little baby boy.

I walked over to them.

"Would-"

"Um, Miss?" the guy tapped my shoulder.

"Yes Kyle?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know if you don't leave now I might be tempted to kill you," I hissed just loud enough for him to hear.

Something in my expression made him get away quickly.

"Hello, what are your names?"

"I'm Selene and that's Damien."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." She signed to him and he smiled a toothy grin, lifting his arms up for me.

I balanced him on my hip and took Selene's hand.

"Thank you. Please call me if someone wants any of the children except Rennesme- I'd like to adopt her."

"Okay." She smiled. "Have a good day."

"As with you. Could someone take the blue van? I just bought it."

"Of course."

"Thank you." I headed out.

"You two can go in the back. We have to go to get someone before we go home." I smiled and drove to Alice's store.

"Bella!" She jumped from the bench.

"Alice, and you watch some kids? I need to get something from the store." I looked at her through the glasses.

"Sure. Aston Martin?"

"My aunt's. she left everything to me."

"Okay. Esme, I'm going somewhere. I'll be right back."

"Have fun!" she called. My eyes teared up.

"Bella, I thought Edward…" she said while listening to the music.

"I found it."

She nodded.

"So who are these fin people?"

"I have 17 rooms in my house."

"And you are going to get them toys, books, clothes, that kind of thing?"

"Spot on."

"I can do that."

"I need food tool I think I'll take Rennesme, Selene, and Damien that way we can just drop you off and head out."

"Gotchya."

"Thank you."

"You know I love kids." She said. "And you still have your truck."

"Talk more later. The kid will be here any minute."

"Have fun."

_Edward's POV_

"Esme, where's Alice?"

"She left with someone."

I dialed her number. "Alice?"

"Hey Edward. Can we talk later?"

"Where are you?"

"Watching kids for… a friend."

"Who?"

"Talk to you later." She hung up.

"Be right back!" I called, picking up my coat and keys.

X-------X

"Alice, what the hell?"

"There are kids asleep. Shh. I'll tell you when Bella gets back."

"Bella?" I gasped. My hand automatically went to the tattoo on the corner of my eye.

"Bella," I said once more before walking swiftly out.

X-------X

Bella is here. Changed. It can't be. She has kids.

I walked back to the house.

"Alice, I want an explanation."

"And you'll get one, as soon as Bella gets back. Take Conner, I need to get Liz changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Beautiful Innocence

_Edward's POV_

"Umm… okay." She handed me the crying baby.

"Shh…" I rocked him and he soon started to calm down. Such beautiful innocence.

"You got him to sleep!" Alice was carrying a toddler with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Umm… yeah, I guess."

"Hey Alice, I'm back!" Bella called.

"In here."

"Thank you so mu-" she froze, holding a small boy.

"Alice?" a tear streaked down her face.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Alice, please take Damien."

"I got him Bella," the older girl next to her took him.

"Bella!" I called, going after her as soon as I put Conner in Alice's arms.

_Bella's POV_

"Thank you so mu-" Edward was standing next to Alice with Conner, asleep.

"Alice? A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Alice, please take Damien." I had to get out.

"I got him Bella," Selene said..

I ran. "Bella!"

I stopped when I couldn't see because of the tears.

"Bella," he said, collapsing in front of me.

"I'm sorry Edward." I choked out. "So sorry."

"Bella, shh. _I'm _sorry. I… I-I don't know what to say honestly." He shook his head.

"Why Edward? Why do so many people want to kill you? Kill me, my family. Edward… I think Rennesme is your daughter."

"What do you mean? I've had sex with you-" His eyes widened. "It isn't possible."

"I don't think she's mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't I remember being pregnant Edward? I yelled. "There's just too much resemblance between you."

"I need to go." I got up.

"Bella…"

"No!" I whispered and he slammed into a tree. "I can't… I'm sorry." I ran back.

"Dad?"

"Honey, why-"

No, I need an answer. Was I pregnant?"

"Honey, why do-"

"Answer me dad! Was. I. Pregnant?"

"You had a child, yes, but-"

"Was it a girl?"

"Yes, Rennesme."

"Oh god. Oh god." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Who?"

"What Bells?"

"Who got me fucking pregnant?"

"It'll upset you…"

"_Who!_"

Edward Cullen."

I dropped to the ground. "Why don't I know?"

"You lost your memory of that month. We thought it should stay that way."

"Good bye dad." I hung up.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "What's wrong?"

"I had a baby."

"With who?"

"Edward." I wiped away my tears and dialed his number.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry Edward but we- we need to stay away from each other."

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice yelled.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry about everything. I can understand why you left."

"Bella I-"

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry." I hung up.

"What the hell Bella are you nuts?!"

"He doesn't love me Alice. It's always been just pity on his part."

"Bella are you mad?!"

"Probably." I walked away from her, tending to Ryan, who just woke up. "Can you make some mac and cheese Alice?"

"Edward loves you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Love you more

_Alice's POV_

Why doesn't she believe me? Gah, I need a plan.

Ten kids, Bella, me, and a big house…

"Hey Bella, can I take Damien and Selene home?"

"You're going already?"

"I do have another job," I reminded her.

"Thanks. Um, sure, just let them eat first." Bella had her glasses off, seeing as her eyes were a dark golden color. She looked like a mother of too many kids, bustling around like that, but I could tell she loved it.

"Don't forget tomorrow the couple's comeing over to see Conner and the mom is dropping off Shane."

"I won't. Bye Bella."

"Bye Ali." She gave me a quick smile before filling the dishwasher.

"Selene, please get Damien ready. You guys are going with Alice."

"Mommy, can I go with Aunt Alice too?" Rennesme asked. "I want to see my daddy."

Bella's eyes teared up.

"You can go if it's alright with Alice."

"Thanks mommy!"

"Alice, warn him beforehand."

"I will. Bye Bella. Oh, and remember two days from now Rose's gonna take over while I take you shopping with me."

She just nodded.

_Bella's POV_

"I want to see my daddy."

How did she know? My eyes filled up with tears. Damn, why am I so weak?

Alice glanced at me. "You can go if it's alright with Alice."

'Thank you mommy!"

"Alice, warn him beforehand."

"I will." After that I just ignored her. I want to see my daddy. That phrase was ringing through my head.

"Bye mommy. I love you." Rennesme gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to get ready.

My phone buzzed with a new text.

_Bella, please talk to me, Edward._

_We've talked enough_, I wrote back.

_I swear I never had sex with anyone but you._

_I know_. I turned off my phone.

"Time for playing on the swing set?"

"Yeah!" the kids said.

I smiled and ushered them outside.

I watched them while swinging two of them. They were so carefree.

"Bella?" Matt came to me with his twin sister, Skylar, crying. "She fell."

"Here, I got some hello kitty or spiderman band aids. Which one would you like?"

"Hello kitty," she sniffed.

"There you go. All better?"

She smiled and nodded before running back to the others, who were still roughhousing.

There was a knock on the side door.

"The fence in back is open!" I called, putting down _Wuthering Heights_.

"Bella."

"Edward! What are you doing?"

"We _really _need to talk."

"In another half hour the kids go to bed. Umm… will you wait inside until then?" I bit my lip.

"It's important."

"I know. I'm not going to run away."

"There was indecision in his eyes. "Please?"

"Okay." He nodded and walked into the house.

X--------X

"The end," I whispered to the last sleeping kids. I pulled their covers over them and walked out silently.

"Edward?" I called quietly.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pacing the living room.

"Please sit?" I offered him the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't kno-"

"Please sit? I need to explain some things." I sat down on the dark recliner and sighed.

"First off, sorry for doing that to you. Now to explain Nessie." I took a big unnecessary gulp of air.

"When I came back I called Charlie. He told me I did give birth to Rennesme and forgot that entire month. She is- in fact- your daughter. I don't care if you don't want involved with her-" I rushed.

"Bella," he soothed. He got up and placed his hand on my cheek, brushing away the tears. "Silly. You think I don't want to be involved in her life? In yours? Bella, I love you. I always have and always will."

I smiled through my tears. "Love you more."

"Impossible."

_Should I continue writing this story? Or should I just stop before it gets worse? Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm finishing this story. I know it was short, but short and sweet, right?_

Chapter 7- Merry

EPOV

I can't believe it. Bella was back. With Rennesme. A beautiful little girl.

"Bella?" We were alone, thanks to Rose and Alice. Bella, Nessie, and I went on a picnic and Nessie was swinging.

Bella looked at me with a smile. "Yes Edward?"

I'd been toying with the idea for a week- since Bella and I got back together.

"Marry me?" I bent on one knee and held out a small diamond ring.

"Say yes mommy!" Rennesme jumped on her back. "Say yes!"

Bella was crying. "Yes. Oh, yes Edward!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her, burning like usual.

"Don't you with your girlfriend-" I picked up my phone. (Perfect ringtone for Alice)

"Alice-"

"Edward! Put Bella on! You finally did it! Tell her next time bring her phone!"

"Bella, it's for you."

I handed the phone and head Alice screech, "Ohmygod_Bella!_"

BPOV

"Okay Alice, you almost blew my eardrums out."

"Bellabellabellabella!" she said so fast I almost didn't catch it. "You _have _to come over really _really __**really**__soon_!"

"Yeah, Bella Barbie all over again."

"We're going to have _so _much fun!"

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically, shutting the phone and returning my thoughts to Edward.


End file.
